Hear You Me (SAD -)
by GhostTownAngel
Summary: It might not actually be that sad for people, I'm an emotional person, so I can cry easily when it comes to things like this...It's a songfic! :)


A/N: This is a songfic of 'Hear You Me' by Jimmy Eat World. Beware, because it's pretty sad, also! There are a few Fem!/Nyo!/Gender-Bent characters!

Like _always , _I'll add translations if needed at the end, lyrics to the song will be in Italics, so don't get all confused on me.

Enjoy!

* * *

_There's no one in town that I know, you gave us some place to go..._

__Oh my god. I've heard about this. This has happened to ex-nations before. Lovina stared at her bare legs for a long time before it hit her.  
"Lovino!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, "Lovino wake up!" she banged on the locked door and sobbed loudly, begging for him to open it.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? It's six in the morning!"She could hear him walk to the door and fumble angrily with the locks.  
"Lovino are you okay?" she attacked him, smothering him with hugs and checking his face.  
"I was, until you fucking attacked my door! What the hell is your issue?"  
She pushed herself past him and closed the door, "Look!" she pushed her robe out of the way and revealed the random chunks of her legs that were missing. "I'm fading!"  
"Holy fucking shit." He crouched down and touched the parts where her leg should have been.  
"It kinda hurts too." she sniffed. "What am I gonna do?"  
"Hide this. Don't let Feli see it, don't let any of them see it."  
"I'm gonna disappear, aren't I?"  
"No, you'll be fine." Lovino stood up and hugged his twin tightly to his chest, "I promise, you'll be fine."  
She had always run to her brothers for help, but Lovino more that Feliciano. Lovino understood her better, their attitudes were matched, and she felt like he was strong enough to hold her. She listened to his heartbeat for a while before Lovino sighed.  
"You should get some rest, now. You'll be okay." He gave her a gentle smile, one that only a select few people would ever get the chance to see.

_I never said thank you for that, I thought I might get one more chance..._

__"Okay." She turned and let herself out, dragged herself back into her bed and slept soundly, knowing that she'd be okay till morning.

"Lovina, come on!"  
"Guys wait for me!" she stopped again, tripping over her shoelaces. "Guys!" she fumbled with the laces, trying to tie them, but she failed again, and tripped a few feet ahead. "guys?" she squinted into the darkness, but it was no use.  
Everyone had abandoned her.  
"Don't leave me." she whimpered.  
Something cracked behind her, and she spun around. "Hello?"  
Crack!  
"Hello!?"  
Crack-crack!  
"You'd better leave me alone! my big brother can kick your butt!"  
"Who are you yelling at?"  
She turned and saw Lovino walking from a path in the woods, he looked confused, and his dress was torn lightly by branches and thorns. He saw her tears and searched for the poor soul who had caused them.  
"They left me." she explained. "I can't tie them."  
He looked at the two laces, tucked haphazardly into her shoes and frowned. "Still? Didn't you learn yet?"  
She shook her head, and the boy walked to her, kneeling down and taking a lace in each hand.  
"Make the bunny ears." his eyes connected with hers, and she nodded. "Put them through the hole, and pull."  
She nodded once more, and he helped her up. "C'mon, you don't need a bunch of mean kids. I'll walk you back."  
"Okay." she huddled close to him as they walked, terrified of the woods around them.  
"You'll be safe with me." he declared. "I'm a man now, so it's my job to take ladies to places."  
She gawked at him, amazed. Her brother was a hero! He wasn't even afraid of the woods!

"Sorella! Sorella wake up!"  
"Hm~?"  
"Wake up!" She was met with Feliciana's eyes, bright and wild with the new morning. "Come look at the sky!"  
"The _sky_? You woke me up to see the goddamn _sky_?" She bit her tongue at once, remembering her legs. What if Lovino was wrong? What if she was going to disappear? "Okay, I'll go."  
"Really?" Feliciana seemed shocked. "okay! Meet me outside!"  
Once she knew the girl was gone, she dragged herself out of bed and looked for something that would cover all of her legs.  
she sided with jeans and a hoodie, brushing the wild mess of hair before she left and pulling it into a low ponytail.  
"What's so special about this sky?" she sighed, closing the door behind her. The birds were chirping, and sat on the wooden ledge of the balcony, overlooking their garden.  
Lovina had never seen such a beautiful sky before in her life, the brilliant oranges comparable only to the sun, pink dipped clouds stretched lazily across the endless sky, tinting everything the rays touched a light red.  
"It's amazing." she marveled.  
"And look over there!" Feliciana pointed in the other direction, where the night was still uninterrupted, dark and seamless as it faded into the pink.  
"Wow..."  
"You should see it when it rains." Feli grinned. "When the lightning flashes, just before nightfall at twilight."  
It was then that Lovina understood why Feli was so artistic, she had seen the beauty in everything around her.  
"What is that?" Lovina asked, pointing at a part of the sky streaked wit white tunnels of light.  
"Those are the stairways." she smiled. "People who die take those up into heaven at dawn."  
"Really. I wonder what that's like..." A sudden pang of sadness burrowed in her chest, and she turned her back to it.  
"Feli, can you paint me?"  
"What?" she blinked. "Really? I've never painted you before..."  
"Can you? There's a first time for everything, right?"  
"s-si. I guess I can. Why not?"  
Lovina smiled. "Great! The sooner the better, I'll get you the supplies myself if I have to."  
"No, I have them." she turned to go back inside and stopped, hand on the handle, she turned and beamed at her sister. "I don't know what's gotten into you today, but you're happy. I'm glad." she nodded and went inside, closing the door after her.

_What would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

"Lovino? You're up early."  
"Si." he sighed. "Just finished some school work."  
She nodded once. "I asked Feli to paint me. So she'll have something."  
There was silence, since the younger Italians had left for groceries, the house was silent, but this silence was deafening.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, sipping wine from a glass. "You're not going anywhere."  
"Don't kid me, Lovino." she cut. "I'm not a child. I know what's going on."  
He downed his glass and walked to the sink, setting it in calmly. "You're not going to die, Lovina."  
"Yes I am. And you are too."  
He blinked.  
"You, me, Gilbert...all the ex nations."  
"Don't say that."  
"That happened to Holy Rome too, right? He lost power and disappeared."  
"Lovina, stop it!" the sound of glass breaking was enough to snap her out of it, she looked up from her folded hands and into his eyes, brimmed with angry tears and pain.  
"You're not dying. Not while I'm here."  
He shook his hands into the sink and walked away.

_I never said thank you for that, now I'll never have a chance..._

"I'm not gonna keep quiet about this." she protested. "I want you to accept it."  
"Shut up."  
"No!" she walked after him, standing by the locked bathroom door. "I will not! If this is happening to me, then it has to be happening to you, too."  
He turned the water on to drown out her voice. "No."  
"Lovino! Listen to me! Nono disappeared too, didn't he?"  
"Lovina, shut up."  
"That's why you don't wanna talk about it? You don't want to end up like him, you don't want to leave Feli like Nono left you!"  
"Lovina, god damn it shut the fuck up!" he flung the door open and glared hard at her, "Don't you ever bring that up again, and you keep your god damn mouth shut because I told you to! I'm your older brother and you'll listen to me!"  
She blinked back tears and tried to keep a poker face.  
"I hope I die before you then." she spat. "I hope you live long enough to see the look on their faces when they realize all you've hidden from them."  
He didn't move, he didn't blink. He stood and held his breath, water running and blood trickling down the door frame from his cuts.  
"If that's what you really want, who am I to complain?" he glared, closing the door in her face and cleaning his wounds.

_May angels lead you in, _

Lovina decided to write, she used every piece of paper she could find and wrote, she wrote until her hands cramped, and then she typed. She wanted every secret to be known, every thought and idea to be shared.

_Hear you me, my friends,_

Confession 26: I know I'll die eventually, and when I do, I want you to be happy. I want you to remember all the things that we lived through, and think of me in a good way, because I don't want to be remembered as anything else but worthy of your thoughts.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in..._

To Feliciana: I don't hate Ludwig, I really don't could you tell him that? I'm just afraid that something will go wrong, and you'll lose him. He makes you smile so much, I want you to smile more, so stay with him.  
Crash!  
"Lovino?" She stopped writing and looked at her door. After some silence, she decided to go downstairs and check on him.  
"Lovi this better not be a joke..."  
The door was wide open, and I could see Lovino standing on the balcony, peering over the edge.  
"Lovi?" she walked out to him and put a hand on his, tracing the bandages softly.  
"How long was I up there?" she sighed, dawn already peaking through the black sky.  
"All night." he replied.  
"Feli told me about those." She pointed her chin to the stairways of light that had began to streak through the darkness. "They're stairs, so people can go to heaven."

_May angels lead you in, may angels lead you in, may angels lead you in..._

"I like that." he smiled, it was weak, but still beautiful. "I wonder what it's like."  
"Well, I guess we'll find out."  
They waited as the dawn grew lighter, and their tears became more apparent.  
"I don't wanna die, Lovina." he choked. "I don't wanna leave."  
"Don't let go of me, okay?" she smiled, trying not to cry herself. "I'll hold onto you."  
"Like that day in the woods." he grinned.  
"Yeah, you hold onto me and I'll hold onto you." she promised.  
She could see his amber eyes fading, they were becoming duller, almost a yellow.  
She put a hand to his cheek and he flinched. "Do you feel it?"  
"Do you?" he asked, and she closed an eye as the wind blew, her hair reaching out to follow it as it went, tiny swirls of sparkling dust followed suit. She was fading faster.  
"Remember that song Antonio used to sing?" Lovina asked.  
"No." he confessed sadly.  
She sighed and held onto him, listening to his heartbeat as the sky opened above them, a strong ray of light warmed their faces, but it wasn't blinding.

_And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time_

"L-Lovina?"  
She opened her eyes and saw Feli, she stood in the door frame, a bag in one hand that was soon abandoned at the ground.  
"Lovina, Lovino what's wrong?"  
"What's happening?" Feliciano asked, tearing up. "You're fading..."  
The older sibling squeezed their siblings with hugs, and Lovina pressed tear stained kisses to their faces.  
They were bombarded with 'I love you' and 'I'll miss you', 'I'll look after you' and 'I'm sorry'  
The younger siblings held and kissed their elder counterparts until they were no more than dust, spinning freely in the wind.  
"No!" Feliciana wailed, she reached upwards to them and screamed as loud as she could. "No!"  
"Feli," Feliciano held onto her, watching as they went.  
"Don't leave!" she sobbed. "Don't leave us!" she fell to her knees, completely limp, and Feliciano supported her weight.  
They sat out there and sobbed until the dawn was long gone and the sky was blue once more.

_A song for a heart so big, God couldn't let it live._

"I'm so sorry for your loss."  
"You'll be okay,"  
"They wouldn't want you to be so sad about it."  
The attempts were nice, but worthless to Feliciana. She lost her brother, her sister. Is that why she was being so nice to her yesterday? She knew this was going to happen?  
"You want some pasta, I wouldn't mind making it..."  
"No thank you, I don't feel like eating." Feliciana walked upstairs and into her sisters room, finding card and papers stacked, a stickey note on top of each pile.  
'_For Feliciana when she feels like giving up'_

__Dear Feli, Don't give up. Ever ever ever. You've got Ludwig, you've got Feliciano, and your cats and your perfect, happy smile. You've got the most amazing painting skills I've ever known, and you've got me. I might not be here with you, but I've never left you. While you're reading this, I'm behind you, I'm smiling and watching your reaction, remember when we saw all those scary movies with ghosts as kids? How much they used to scare you? Well I'm a ghost too, and the worst I'll ever do is hide your car keys.

Ti amo mio sorella,

Lovina

_May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends..._

P.S: go watch the sunrise for me, will you? It was so beautiful when you showed me, and it was the first time I ever really watched it. I'm glad I got to see it with you.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in..._

* * *

_DONE! _Well God damn I only cried about twice. :T But it doesn't take much for me to cry anyways, how'd you like it? :D Sorry for Lovino's slight OOC-ness.


End file.
